Can't Stay Away
by sela103
Summary: Tristan war 21, herablassend, gefährlich und Mitglied in einer berüchtigten Gang. Rory war 17, unschuldig und naiv. Und ihre Wege mussten sich kreuzen. Ausführlicher in der Story. Eine weitere meiner verrückten Ideen, Trory.


OK, das ist die Übersetzung einer Fanfic aus dem Englischen. Das Original (auch "Can't stay away") stammt von Kellie (Jmarit17). Die Story ist wirklich wirklich wirklich gut und ich hoffe, dass sie durch die Übersetzung nicht an Glanz verliert g. Auch wenn vielleicht das erste Kapitel nicht sehr viel Handlung enthält, ihr könnt mir glauben, dass die folgenden Kapitel wirklich unglaublich gut sind. Ich werde sie posten sobald ich sie übersetzt habe. (Ach ja: ich habe natürlich die Erlaubnis, diese Fic zu übersetzen und zu posten, also ich klaue hier nichts!)

Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß und hoffe euch gefällt sie genauso gut wie mir!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls gehört nicht mir, leider…_

**_Hintergrund: _**_Tristan war niemals ein Schüler an der Chilton. Er ist 20 Jahre alt, bald 21, und Mitglied einer Hartforder Gang. Eine sehr gefährliche und bekannte Gang. Rory ist 17 und beginnt ihr letztes Jahr. Meine Fic startet im Oktober. Ob Tristan früher einmal „reich" war, wie er es in der Serie ist… ich weiß es nicht, habe mich noch nicht entschieden…_

_Wie auch immer, es gibt also einen Altersunterschied von 3 Jahren und ich habe Tristans Charakter ein bisschen geändert damit er in das Profil passt, das ich für ihn habe. Aber er ist immer noch der gleiche, gute, alte Tristan: großspurig, arrogant und sehr herablassend mit einem übergroßen Ego und während ihr lest werdet ihr herausfinden, dass ich ihn wirklich nicht sehr stark verändert habe, außer sein Lebenshintergrund._

_Also, wenn ihr ein Problem mit dem Altersunterschied oder dem Hintergrund dieser Story habt, dann lest sie besser nicht._

_Es ist letztendlich schließlich nur eine weitere meiner verrückten Ideen…_

_**Reviews:** Sehr willkommen. Sie werden die Story am Leben erhalten…_

_Hier ist das erste Kapitel, viel Spaß!_

-

-

-

Sie wird Paris umbringen. Genau. Es wird lange dauern und schmerzhaft sein, sehr schmerzhaft.

Rory starrte auf das Schild auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Sie saß allein auf der Bank an der Bushaltestelle und wartete, dass der nächste Bus kam und sie endlich nach Hause kommen würde.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Und das würde nicht vor 45 passieren. Sie verschränkte ärgerlich ihre Arme.

Paris _musste_ das Treffen ja unbedingt ein bisschen länger abhalten, nur damit sie wiederholen kann, was sie schon x-Mal gesagt hatte. Und es musste genau der Tag sein, an dem Lorelai bis spät in die Nacht nicht in der Stadt war und sie daher nicht abholen konnte.

Da saß sie also. Wartete auf ihren nächsten Bus da sie den ersten verpasst hatte.

Sie holte ein Buch heraus und konzentrierte sich auf das Lesen.

15 Minuten später wurde sie aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen als ihr Magen rumorte. Sie winselte ein wenig. Sie brauchte einen Kaffee, unbedingt.

Sie sah noch einmal auf ihre Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass sie noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit hatte bis der Bus kommen würde, also warf sie ihr Buch in ihre Tasche, schwang sie über ihre Schulter und begann die Straße entlang in Richtung Innenstadt zu gehen, in der Hoffnung ein Café zu finden.

Chilton war nur etwa eine Meile vom Zentrum Hartfords entfernt, daher war ihr Weg nicht sehr weit und sie würde noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück sein.

Sie ging an ein paar sehr großen Gebäuden vorbei bis sie ein kleines Café gefunden hatte, und ging hinein.

"Hallo Spätzchen, was kann ich dir bringen?", fragte eine kleine ältere Frau freundlich.

„Äh, einen großen Kaffee bitte", antwortete Rory und zog ihren Blazer und ihre Krawatte aus um sie in ihren Rucksack zu stopfen. Es war nur Oktober und noch nicht wirklich so kalt aber die Heizung war voll aufgedreht und es war unglaublich heiß.

„$ 2.50", sagte die alte Frau lächelnd als sie Rory ihren Kaffee gab.

Rory gab ihr das Geld und verließ nachdem sie der Frau gedankt hatte das Café.

Hartford war wirklich nicht so groß aber es gab einige riesige Gebäude und es war stark bevölkert. Sie war eigentlich noch nie durch die Stadt gelaufen, also beobachtete sie auf ihrem Rückweg ihre Umgebung.

Es war an und für sich so wie sie sich in ihren Gedanken eine Großstadt vorgestellt hatte. Zwischen den Gebäuden waren Gassen, in welchen entweder Mülltonnen oder Kinder mit Skateboards waren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was so anziehend daran war, in einer dunklen Gasse rumzuhängen, aber sie dachte sich, dass sie das gar nicht wissen wollte.

Sie hörte jemanden von der anderen Straßenseite rufen und wandte sich um, um zu sehen wen er anschrie, und eine Sekunde später stieß sie mit etwas hartem zusammen.

„Oh, verdammt noch mal was soll das", hörte sie eine tiefe, kräftige Stimme sagen und zwei Hände umfassten ihre Oberarme.

Sie fand ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und umschloss ihren Kaffee mit festem Griff bevor sie sich aus dem Griff befreite und nach oben sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst wohin ich… gehe.", sagte sie als sie aufschaute und ihr Blick zwei kristallblaue Augen traf.

Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Mannes und sie trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Sie betrachtete ihn schnell von oben bis unten bis ihre Augen die seinen wieder trafen. Er war etwa 1,85 m groß und vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst. Sein blondes Haar stand lässig in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab als ob er andauernd mit seinen Fingern hindurch fahren würde. Ein weißes, anliegendes Shirt bedeckte seinen Oberkörper, so dass sie die Konturen seines trainierten Bauches sehen konnte. Baggy Pants hingen niedrig an seine Hüften und ließen sie den Ansatz seiner Boxershorts erkennen, dazu eine abgetragene Lederjacke.

„Vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal aufpassen, wo du hingehst", sagte er, seine Stimme spiegelte einen herablassenden Ton wider während er sie immer noch angrinste.

Rory's Augen verengten sich. Sie hatte sich gerade entschuldigt und er redete doch tatsächlich mit ihr als wäre sie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir Leid tut. Aber offensichtlich bist du zu blöd um die Bedeutung einer Entschuldigung zu verstehen", erwiderte sie mit einem Anflug von Ärger.

Sie starrte ihn zornig an als er anfing über sie zu lachen, seine Augen weit vor Überraschung über irgendetwas. Man redete offensichtlich nicht oft auf diese Art mit ihm.

„Ja DuGrey, du musst sehr _blöd _sein" sagte ein anderer Mann mit einem australischen Akzent, ebenfalls grinsend, während er aus einer Gasse herauskam. „Hallo Kätzchen", fügte er hinzu und betrachtete Rory von oben bis unten wobei er seine Lippen leckte. Ein verführerisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Weißt du, ich reagiere nicht sehr gut auf Beleidigungen", meinte der Blonde schließlich, seine Augen auf sie gerichtet um ihr zu zeigen, wie ernst er es meinte.

Rory verdrehte ihre Augen. „Tut mir Leid dein offensichtlich übergroßes Ego anzukratzen aber… komm drüber weg." Sie ging um sie herum und zurück in Richtung ihrer Bushaltestelle.

Sie hörte mehr Gekicher hinter ihr und dann Schritte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah, dass sie ihr folgten; ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.

Sie sah nach vorne und die Bank kam in ihr Blickfeld. Die Schritte hörten nicht auf. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, setzte sich auf die Bank, ihre Tasche neben sich, und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. 10 Minuten.

Sie spürte wie sich jemand neben sie auf die Bank setzte, ein bisschen zu nah, und sie war froh, dass ihre Tasche zwischen ihnen war.

Sie sah auf und sah, dass der ein wenig dunkelhäutige Australier sie angrinste; sie wurde plötzlich nervös und sah nochmals auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh, du fürchtest dich doch nicht?", kam eine amüsierte Stimme von vorne und sie blickte auf, nur um den Blonden nicht weit weg zu sehen. Er lehnte an einer Straßenlaterne während er mit einem Feuerzeug eine Zigarette anzündete. Er nahm sie aus seinem Mund nachdem er das Feuerzeug zurück in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte und grinste sie an, den Rauch von seinen Lippen blasend.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Rory mit knirschenden Zähnen um die leichte Angst, welche sie vor den zwei unbekannten Männern hatte, zu überspielen.

Ein leichtes Lachen kam aus seinem Mund bevor er seine Augen auf ihre richtete, fast, als ob er direkt in sie hineinsehen könnte. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief als er sie mit Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen ansah. Ein gefährliches Glimmern in ihnen.

„Ich glaube, du schuldest mir eine Entschuldigung", sagte er, ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen als er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm.

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts", erwiderte Rory trotzig.

„Sie ist angriffslustig, was", meinte der Australier von ihrer Seite.

Der Blonde lachte wieder, was sie nur noch ärgerlicher machte, als er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung ging, und sie griff den Träger ihrer Tasche und zog sie näher.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht", wiederholte er, schmiss die Zigarette auf den Gehsteig und kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie auszutreten.

„Wirklich? Und wie kommt das?", fragte Rory durch ihre Zähne, voll Ärger in sein grinsendes Gesicht blickend.

„Weil ich glaube, dass du mich blöd genannt hast", sagte er und schob seine Hände in seine Taschen.

„Na ja, warum sollte ich mich für eine Aussage entschuldigen wenn sie offensichtlich wahr ist?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

Er verengte seine Augen und betrachtete dann ihren Körper woraufhin sie unbehaglich hin und her rutschte. Er grinste und leckte ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen während seine Augen langsam ihre nackten Beine entlang wanderten und schließlich zu ihren zurückkehrten.

„Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer wer ich bin, oder?", fragte er belustigt.

„Sollte ich?", fragte Rory sauer, bettend dass der Bus bald kommen wird.

Sie hörte den Australier lachen und drehte ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Er trug Camouflage Baggy Pants und ein schwarzes Shirt, welches dem weißen des Blonden sehr ähnlich war. Aber anstatt einer Lederjacke, hatte er einen langen Trenchcoat an, mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln, und sie bemerkte die Tattoos auf seinen Armen. Besonders eines von einem großen Kreuz mit einem seltsamen Zeichen und den Initialen F.T.M. darunter.

„Du kommst nicht von hier, nehme ich an, Kätzchen?", fragte er.

Rory antwortete nicht sondern verstärkte den Griff um ihre Tasche.

„Na ja, sie muss aus der Umgebung sein, da sie angezogen ist wie eine süße kleine Privatschülerin – die sie offensichtlich ist.", sagte der Blonde mit einem Grinsen und Rory wandte ihre Augen wieder auf ihn und gab ihm einen tödlichen Blick.

„Oh, eine kleine reiche. Kein Wunder dass sie so mutig ist", lachte der Australier.

„Glaub nicht, dass du irgendetwas über mich weißt", sagte Rory wütend als sie wieder auf ihre Uhr sah und begann mit ihrem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden zu klopfen.

„Bist du es denn nicht? Ich meine… Kleider machen Leute", sagte er grinsend. „Eine Schule wie diese nimmt Geld", fügte er wissend hinzu.

„Oder einfach Gehirne aber daran würdest du nie denken da dir ja offensichtlich ein gewisser Stand von Intelligenz fehlt", fauchte sie aber als das sich Gesicht des Australiers in einen grimmigen Ausdruck änderte, bereute sie überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben und sah wieder auf ihre Uhr.

Sie hörte ein Lachen und wandte ihren Blick wieder auf den Blonden.

„Es ist lustig, dass du uns beide dumm genannt hast aber du offensichtlich die einzig Dumme hier bist", sagte er herablassend.

„Weil ich vermutlich nicht weiß wer ihr seid?", fragte Rory sarkastisch und verdrehte unbeirrt ihre Augen.

„Genau", antwortete er ernsthaft, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt als er sie mit verengten Augen und einem belustigten Grinsen beobachtete.

„Hm, lass mich raten… ihr seid zwei gefürchtete, mit Drogen dealende, Gesetze brechende Gangmitglieder und _jeder _weiß wer ihr seid", meinte sie sarkastisch aber wenn sie die Belustigung in seinen Augen sah, wusste sie dass sie richtig geraten hatte und schluckte nervös.

Der Australier neben ihr begann hysterisch zu lachen während der Blonde sie immer noch angestrengt beobachtete.

„Ich denke du wusstest es", sagte er, das Grinsen noch immer auf seinem Gesicht.

Rory hörte wie der Bus die Straße entlang kam und an einer Haltestelle nicht weit entfernt hielt, und sie spürte Erleichterung als sie nach ihrer Tasche griff und sie über ihre Schuler warf. Sie stand auf.

"Ich habe noch immer keine Entschuldigung bekommen, Mary", sagte der Blonde.

„Ich heiße nicht Mary", korrigierte Rory und wunderte sich warum er das überhaupt gedacht hatte.

Er lachte leicht. „Wirklich nicht?", fragte er, Belustigung in seinen Augen.

„Nein, wirklich nicht", wiederholte sie als der Bus kam und vor ihnen anhielt.

„Bye Kätzchen", sagte der Australier und lächelte sie an, noch immer auf der Bank sitzend.

„Ich werde diese Entschuldigung bekommen, Mary", sagte der Blonde und grinste, als sie in den Bus stieg.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte der Fahrer.

„Ja", antwortete Rory.

"Du solltest dich nicht mit solchen Jungen abgeben, sie verheißen nichts gutes", sagte der Fahrer ernsthaft und sah die Männer auf der Straße an.

Rory nickte und ging nach hinten in den Bus. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und sah den Blonden noch immer dort, er folgte ihr mit seinen Augen. Als sie sah, dass der einzige freie Platz auf dieser Seite des Busses war, setzte sie sich hin und hielt ihre Tasche ängstlich fest als sie ihn beobachtete. Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Bustür.

Er stieg ein und begann in ihre Richtung zu gehen als sie Panik in sich aufsteigen fühlte und der Fahrer ihn vorsichtig beobachtete.

Er stoppte im Gang neben ihrem Sitz und sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Und der Name ist Tristan", sagte er grinsend bevor er zurück zur Tür ging. Er drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und zwinkerte in ihre Richtung bevor er den Bus verließ.

Der Fahrer schloss die Türen eine Minute später nach einer bestimmten Wartezeit und beäugte sie behutsam im Spiegel bevor er losfuhr. Sie blickte aus ihrem Fenster und sah die zwei Männer, welche dem Bus hinterher sahen und dann die Straße entlang gingen, auf zwei Motorräder, welche in einem kleinen Parkplatz standen, stiegen und schnell davon fuhren.

Sie seufzte erleichtert als sie ihr Buch herausholte. ‚War ja klar, ich _musste _zwei verrückten Verbrechern begegnen', dachte sie. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass der Busfahrer wieder in ihre Richtung sah und dann seinen Kopf missbilligend schüttelte. Sie verengte ihre Augen und wandte ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Buch.

Das war einer der angsterfülltesten Momente ihres Lebens.

Und jetzt gingen ihr die kristallblauen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Sie wird Paris umbringen. Wirklich.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ok... sie haben sich getroffen._

_Was denkt ihr? Seid ehrlich? Ist es schrecklich? Ich selbst mag es. Es macht Spaß zu schreiben. Und ich kann einige Dinge zur Handlung hinzufügen._

_Rory wird hier unverblümter sein. Wie ich schon einige Male gesagt habe, ich mag sie mehr als eine „Lorelai". Aber glaubt mir, sie ist immer noch die unschuldige und naive Rory wie in der Serie._

_Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bemerkt hat, habe ich Finn hinzugefügt. Es war ein Last-Minute-Ding. Momentan plane ich nicht Colin oder Logan in die Story zu bringen und ich habe keine anderen Paare außer Trory geplant._

_Es besteht eine 99 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit dass das Rating in späteren Kapiteln steigt, nur damit ihr es wisst. Wann, bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Aber es wird steigen._

_Wie auch immer, bitte reviewt damit ich weiß ob ich fortfahren sollte oder nicht._

_Kellie_


End file.
